sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) Come join Sonic and his friends off to the adventures at the Green Hill. When Sonic and friends they get ready for the perfect action at the Green Hill to find the 7 Chaos Emeralds. At the Death Egg, Dr. Eggman appear, he having a evil plans and defeated Sonic and friends. While Sonic and his friends defeated with Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman and he saves the day at the Green Hill. And, don't missed with Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), coming in January 3, 2020. Only on Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Gameplay Artworks 'Renders 3D' SonicModern3DThumbsUp.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails-sh.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic_forces_knuckles_design_pose_render_by_soniconbox_dbwwne7.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonic_Series_Sally_3D.png|Princess Sally Acorn Cream-sh.png|Cream the Rabbit Amy-sh.png|Amy Rose Shadow_Colours.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_the_bat_by_detexki99_dde8xlo-fullview.png|Rouge the Bat Blaze_the_cat_by_detexki99_dde8xlo-fullview.png|Blaze the Cat Silver_the_hedgehog_by_detexki99_dde8xlo-fullview.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog 'None-Playable Characters' *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Omochao 'Bosses' *Chaos *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Zavok *Dr. Eggman Levels *Knothole Village *Green Hill *Emerald Hill *Chemical Plant *Angel Island *City *Beach *Seaside Hill *Ocean Wave *Mystic Jungle *Mystic Ruins *IceCap *Snow Mountain *Casino Night *Carnival Night *Boo's House *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Temple *Sky Sanctuary *Launch Base *Death Egg Videos 'Unused Voices' Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Sonic The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Knuckles The Echidna Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Rouge The Bat Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Silver The Hedgehog Unused Voice Sound 'Voice Sounds' Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Princess Sally Acorn Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Cream The Rabbit Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Rouge The Bat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee *'Dave Mitchell' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Tara Strong' as Princess Sally Acorn *'Michelle Ruff' as Cream the Rabbit *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Erica Lindbeck' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Bryce Papenbrook' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Aaron LaPlante' as E-123 Omega *'Matthew Mercer' as Espio the Chameleon *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Patrick Seitz' as Zavok *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Fan Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games